


How Does it Feel?

by Brogane



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brogane/pseuds/Brogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi can't control himself when he let his deepest desire take over for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does it Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading. If some of y'all follows/subscribes to me, I apologize for not updating my other fanfic. The third chapter is just on my folder, half finish and untouched for a couple of weeks. I'll try to update ASAP. About this fanfic, it kinda started when I was drawing the two brothers kissing. I love drawing Tadashi going through some internal struggle as he realizes kissing his little bro isn't the right thing to do while Hiro just enjoys and savors the moment. Took me like 30 min to type this and it's 5 am so don't expect clean grammar. (SORRY) It's decent so hopefully y'all enjoy it. Please comment if you can, I love hearing your comments. ENJOY!

How does it feel to be disgusting?

You forcefully push your tongue inside your little brother’s mouth, his smooth, pink lips envelope on your dry ones.

How does it feel to crush your own morals?

You hear his small moans, whimpering for more when you pull back away.

How does it feel to be responsible for destroying the innocence of the one you care about the most?

He looks up to you with his brown, lustful eyes, his face red and blushed, and whispering your name.

How does it feel to lose all of your willpower?

He eagerly removes his shirt and you pull him closer to him, making him straddle on your lap.

How does it feel to be a molester?

You run your fingertips on his back, greedily feeling and massaging every part of his skin as he moans on your ear, slowly rocking himself on you.

How does it feel to be in lust?

You quickly wrap your arms around his small waist and harshly grind against him, making him yelp. He wraps his arms around your neck and you take this opportunity to kiss him again, wasting no time intruding his mouth with your tongue.

How does it feel to be in full control?

You can hear his desperate moans as he poorly attempts kiss back. He can no longer move his waist as you hold him down and move at your own pace, ignoring his hesitations and his beggings to slow down.

How does it feel to be a monster?

You finally leave his lips and move lower, beginning to kiss your way to his neck. You pull his hair back, making him gasp and arch his back as you begin to mark his skin with red and purple. His voice increase volume and his moans transforms into a sobbing mess. You can feel him struggling for release from your tight embrace but it only backfires as it causes him to grind harder against you.

How does it feel to mark your territory?

The side of his neck is cover with red and purple blemishes. You can feel him shiver and hear his shaky moan whenever you bite hard and lick on the same area of the skin. You make sure to do as much as needed, neck all the way down to his collarbone.

How does it feel knowing you can’t go back?

He desperately begins to beg for release and you quickly oblige. You push him down against the bed, dipping your hands in his shorts while releasing your own aching dick. His fogged eyes widen with excitement as you release him from his clothing. You get on top of the small figure, wrapping your hands around both organs and start pumping your fist. His moans and his “Faster! Faster!  Please more, don’t stop! Please!” encourages you to stroke harder and faster. Images of your loving, little brother is now thrown away, destroyed and unwanted as you ravish him with another heated kiss and enjo every moan he release.

How does it feel to be so satisfy?

He cries out your name and releases himself on your hands. You release yourself on his chest and neck and mouth, lightly rubbing your tip on his lips and he'll slightly lick and kiss it. You stare at his lips and tongue as he continues to clean you off, trance by their bright, pink color.

How does it feel to be empty...?

The satisfaction quickly dies out. Guilt and nausea kicks in, you can feel your fingers growing cold. 

How does it feel to be afraid for dear life?

Your eyes burn, your fingers shake, your whole body starts to tremble. You tightly hold yourself, begging for this to be a horrible dream. You recollect everything what he is to you, what he SUPPOSE to be to you but every memory is painful and seem all fake and false to you. Reality kicks, causing yourself to feel extremely nauseous, almost to the point of vomiting.

How does it feel to be guilty?

"Tadashi, I love you." You feel his warmth on you as he embraces you, petting your hair, and lightly kissing your forehead. His attempt to cheer you up is enough to break your strength. Hot, painful tears roll down, dripping on the bedsheets. You can't believe it and you can't accept any of this.

How does it feel to be pathetic?

You quickly grab the boy and embrace him tight, using his warmth for comfort. "I love you too...Hiro." He smiles and kisses your lips lightly but so loving. You weakly smile at him, brushing your finger tips against his cheek. "I love you...so much."

How does it feel to kiss your own brother?


End file.
